Stranger than Fiction
by the Delhision
Summary: Gumball hears a voice that is predicting his life, and doing a damn good job of it. Is it a prank, has he gone mad, or is their a much stranger answer to this?


**I haven't been updating stories too often the last couple weeks, not that many of you really cared. But I just want those who actually enjoy and read my stories that I am working on a story that means a lot to me, this is just something that I wanted to make to make to give myself a rest from the other story and to give someone somewhere something to read. **

**(PS. The scenes where I use the **_**italic **_**font is usually used as a thought for a character in my stories, but in this one it will represent the voice in his head.)**

The slow chirping of the tapping buttons on a keyboard dance through the air of the bedroom while the young blue cat slept soundly. _"His eyes opened ever so slightly, and immediately his gaze moved to his small black alarm clock." _A male voice echoed.

Gumball's eyes flew open and looked around the room; a confused look graced his usually carefree face. He looked over to see his adoptive brother resting in his bowl on the dresser. "Darwin, did you say something?" He asked confused.

The goldfish groggily opened his eyes, he gave a load moan as he stretched out his muscles, performing his morning ritual. "What Gumball?" he yawned over to his blue brother.

"I asked if you said anything." Gumball restated, getting a little irritated.

"If I did, it was in my sleep." Darwin said simply.

Gumball sighed, accepting the assumption that it must have just been sleep talking. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and looked up at the clock. 8:37. His eyes grew wide, "Darwin we're late for school!" he shouted, scrambling to get out of bed.

"_Then the sudden realization of the day relieved him of his stress, but not of his embarrassment."_

Gumball turned back to Darwin, who was still in his bowl. "What did you say" he asked, getting more and more annoyed with this elaborate little prank.

"I didn't say anything dude." He responded before turning around in his bowl to find a more comfortable position, "It's too early for this man. You're ruining my Saturday." He said in a sour tone.

Gumball calmed himself down, realizing that it was actually the weekend, a long one at that. "Oh, sorry." He muttered weakly, a slight embarrassment forming in his gut.

Well he was too awake from the shock of mistakenly believing he was late to go back to sleep, so Gumball decided to just stay awake. He got dressed and went downstairs to make himself breakfast. He saw his sister sitting on the coach watching a Saturday morning cartoon (not that any of you would remember when new cartoons came out on Saturdays). He walked to the kitchen without saying a word to her and opened up the cereal cabinet. He found his favorite brand, grabbed a bowl and some milk, and sat down to enjoy the meal.

It was only Anais and him this morning, with Darwin and dad asleep, and mom pulling the extra hours at the factory. She was always up early, she was just that kind of person. I guess she inherited that from our mother, she inherited a lot of traits from our mum.

"_He sat down and was set to enjoy his small morning meal, but little did he now of the effect bacteria has on dairy." _The voice echoed again.

Gumball looked all around the room, but after not seeing anyone he turned his attention back onto his cereal. He got a big spoonful and shoveled it into his mouth without thinking. As soon as that white liquid touched his tongue it all kicked in. Gumball spewed the chucky sludge that was chewed cereal and spoiled milk into the bowl, gagging the whole time. He ran over to the sink and after turning on the spicket, stuck his head directly under the flow, trying to get the putrid taste out of his mouth.

"_And this would set the tone for his entire day." _

"Who's saying that?!" Gumball shouted into the air, demanding an answer to the strange event. "Gumball, is something wrong?" Anais shouted from the living room. Gumball breathed heavily for a minute or two, "Yeah, everything's fine. I just thought I heard something." Gumball shouted back, confused, dazed, and concerned. "God, am I going insane?" Gumball thought to himself.

The day started on a bad note for the blue cat, and he wanted to figure out what was going on, but time waits for no man, no matter the situation. Eventually Darwin woke up and joined Anais, and I eventually joined as well, to watch some TV. It's a great way to take your mind of any problem. I really need to get to the bottom of this.

"_and the cat, our hero and protagonist takes a small break. A rest from the troubles of the world that gave to relent to its onslaught of put downs and evil."_

**Listen, I know it's short, but this is just a side project, no , the side project of a side project. I just don't want people to forget me. Call it selfish, it is, but I feel like a misfit. I feel no love for my stories. I see hundreds, and sometimes thousands of views, but only a handful review. Come on people talk to me, let your voice be heard. Tell me what you want to see, your opinions, your ideas, you don't even need an account to review. Any way I am going to post season 2 of I interview OC's season premier Tomorrow, I hope some of you read it. I am also a part of two colabs, so check out The Love of an assassin by BlackAcez, and give some love to In Memory, C.B by Harry S. Truman.**


End file.
